


The Wrong Wing on the Helmet

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Identity Issues, M/M, Secret Identity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Вариант развития событий, в котором Стив падает с поезда вместо Баки. В итоге именно Баки берет на себя звание Капитана Америки. Что, конечно, замечательно и дерзко, пока Говард не просит Баки заключить брак с Тони, думая, что он настоящий Капитан Америка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Wrong Wing on the Helmet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Wing on the Helmet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045293) by [wisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia). 



Носить облачение Капитана Америки было нелегко. Ему перехватывало дыхание каждый раз, когда он поднимал шлем с этими глупыми крылышками и надевал на себя. Каждый раз у него от этого сердце ходило ходуном, но Джеймс не мог бы просто все прекратить. Этот безрассудный парень нуждался, чтобы кто-нибудь продолжил его дело, чтобы его наследие чего-то стоило после всего, чем он пожертвовал. Все рухнуло в пропасть вместе со Стивом Роджерсом. Не в первый раз Джеймс жалел, что не он погиб, упав с того Богом забытого поезда. Они должны были быть вместе до самого конца, но его жизнь теперь – это просто какой-то фарс. Можно было бы подумать, что время облегчит горе, но этого так и не случилось. Сколько бы лет не прошло. Джеймс скорбно потер крыло, отчего оно сместилось куда-то набекрень. До чего же глупые штуки, а он все не может ни на что их променять. 

Дверь начала плавно открываться, и Джеймс успел выровняться до того, как вошел Говард Старк – причина, по которой он приперся сюда сегодня, весь разодетый в красное, белое и синее. Не лучший наряд для секретных встреч, но и он здесь не просто как кто-нибудь из гражданских.

– О, ты здесь, хорошо, – Старк едва взглянул на него, и Джеймс с трудом подавил вздох.

– Да, сэр, – отозвался он, ничего больше не добавив.

Он обнаружил, что чем меньше говорит, тем легче притворяться Капитаном Америкой. Не говоря уже о том, что болтовня со Старком повышала риск разоблачения просто в геометрической прогрессии. Но, впрочем, Джеймсу все равно пришлось бы встретиться с ним – тот почти что умолял о личной беседе, и он рассудил, что Стив точно согласился бы. Стив всегда был слишком хорошим и помогал всем, где надо и где нет.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – повторился Старк, закрывая дверь и, очевидно, блуждая мыслями где-то далеко. В его шагах пружинила нервная энергия. – Хочешь выпить?

И тут же, не дожидаясь ответа, взялся разливать бренди по стаканам.

– Я не пью, – отказался Джеймс, потому что Стив бы так сказал.

– Точно, – кивнул Старк, все равно всучив ему емкость: – Но тебе пригодится.

Джеймс и не пригубил, пока Старк осушил свой стакан одним глотком и налил себе еще порцию.

– Я… знаешь, почему ты здесь? – уточнил Старк.

– Рассчитывал, что вы мне скажете, – медленно и осторожно заметил Джеймс, стараясь, чтобы его тон был низким. Впрочем, единственными, кто могли узнать его голос, были Ревущая команда, но со Старком он никогда особенно не взаимодействовал.

– Моему мальчику… ему скоро будет шестнадцать. Он умный, – Старк засуетился по комнате. – Сейчас во МТИ, дурачит там этих профессоришек.

Старк обернулся к нему с острым взглядом.

– И я волнуюсь. Знаю, выглядит так, будто мне все равно, но нет. Мария всегда говорит, что… Да плевать, вот в чем проблема: Тони скоро шестнадцать и он слишком юный, чтобы хоть что-нибудь понимать.

– К чему вы ведете, Старк? – наконец спросил Джеймс. Вероятно, получилось грубее, чем он хотел, но и так сошло.

– Просто… – Старк поморщился. – Ему нужна защита. Больше, чем я могу ему дать. Ему нужен кто-то.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я побыл телохранителем?

Не самая лучшая работа в мире, но и не самая худшая, но Джеймс все равно с трудом мог представить, как армия позволит Капитану Америка играть в личного охранника. Даже для кого-то такого известного и важного, как Старк.

– Нет, – покачал головой Старк. Он заглянул в свой стакан и опустил его, посмотрев затем прямо на Джеймса: – Мне надо, чтобы ты вышел за него замуж.

У Джеймса глаза на лоб полезли.

– Чего?

– Ты меня слышал. Мне надо, чтобы вы с ним поженились. Кто вообще посмеет покушаться на жизнь супруга Капитана Америки?

Это было… Джеймс даже не знал, что сказать. Из всего возможного, что Старк только мог у него попросить, брак с его сыном – ну, это последнее, что пришло бы в голову.

Старк выжидающе смотрел. Джеймс вернул ему не менее твердый взгляд.

– Да ладно, брось, что я должен сделать, чтобы уговорить тебя? – не выдержал Старк, нарушая тишину.

– Старк, я больше чем вполовину его старше, – это первым пришло ему в голову. – Я сомневаюсь, что он хочет кого-то моего возраста.

У Старка загорелись глаза.

– Ах, ну опыт же дорогого стоит! Да и ты вовсе не выглядишь старым.

– Это из-за сыворотки, – автоматически ответил Джеймс. – Чудеса творит.

Он сам с трудом это мог понять – насколько вообще сыворотка Гидры была близка к той, что ввели Стиву? Но, судя по всему, достаточно похожей, чтобы он мог притвориться Капитаном Америкой.

Старк только рассмеялся.

– Верно, да.

– Но это вообще не значит, что я должен сочетаться браком с вашим сыном, – оборвал свои блуждающие мысли Джеймс.

– Прошу тебя, Стив, мне больше не к кому обратиться. Ты единственный, кому я доверяю.

И это было чертовым ударом ниже пояса. Джеймс не был Стивом, и он сильно сомневался, что ему следует принять предложение брака от имени того, даже если тот давно уже мертв.

– Я действительно не думаю, что…

– Это единственный вариант. Хотя бы познакомься с мальчиком, прежде чем принять окончательное решение.

Ну это вообще… Джеймс вздохнул. Что Стив бы сделал в этой неразберихе?

– Отлично, и я скажу нет.

Однако Джеймс не подготовился к тому, что сын Старка врежется в него, как только он вылетит из комнаты.

– Извините! – вскрикнул он, глядя на Джеймса круглыми глазами. – Боже, я ударил Капитана Америку!

– Да я в порядке, – заверил его Джеймс. – С тобой все нормально?

– Д-да.

И Джеймс просто не мог не посмотреть на него. Это было на чистом рефлексе замечать мелочи, присущем бывалому снайперу и солдату. И Джеймс заметил. Мальчик Старков был таким же красивым, как и водилось в их роду. Мягкие каштановые волосы с такими же тепло-карими глазами, горящими острым умом и искрой нежности, которая точно была унаследована не от Говарда. Он был худым и нескладным, но Джеймс уже мог увидеть, каким привлекательным он станет, повзрослев. Это вышибло из Джеймса дух. Лучше бы он вовсе вовремя закрыл глаза.

– Я имею в виду, – попробовал еще раз Энтони. Он ведь Энтони, не так ли? – С вами все хорошо? Я довольно сильно на вас налетел.

– Ты не причинил мне вреда.

Это уже было чересчур. Джеймсу пора выбираться отсюда, пока он не скажет «да» Говарду Старку. Он Капитан Америка, и он должен соблюдать правила морали.

Энтони застенчиво потер затылок.

– Верно, как бы я мог навредить Капитану Америка? Я просто… – он качнулся взад-вперед на носочках. – Просто не могу поверить, что вы здесь.

Он едва не дрожал от благоговения, и Джеймс задался вопросом, каких сказок наплел ему Старк.

– Я виделся с твоим отцом.

– О. Тогда не буду вам мешать.

Энтони выглядел немного разочарованным, и Джеймс почувствовал, будто его что-то дернуло.

– Я как раз закончил. Кажется, это первый раз, когда я тебя вижу. Впрочем, я вообще здесь раньше не бывал.

Тони улыбнулся, сразу разгадав намек.

– Хотели бы экскурсию?

– Почему нет?

Ну, по крайней мере, Джеймс обещал, что познакомится с мальчиком, ну а потом он уж точно скажет Говарду твердое «нет».


End file.
